Soul
by Lady Kyoko
Summary: Kyoko Cross is the soul protecter collcecter of the fedual era. But when she starts to fall for the one soul she is sworn to protect, will she betray her duty? This story has death, tragic moments, and passonite love. So please dont miss out!
1. Chapter 1

Soul

Chapter One

The Bond Born

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What Kagome?" Said Inuyasha yelling back. I love watching these two. My name is Kyoko Cross, I am a soul protecter collector. I take pride in my job. Everyday is a new adventure. The two people I'm watching are Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome is a human from modern japan, she skipped back in time though a place called the bone eaters well. 500 years to be specific. Inuyasha is a half demon that was bound to a tree by a women called Kikyo. She is a very powerful priestess. Inuyasha and Kikyo used to be in love with each other. Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo but, has fallen for Kagome. And that's the short Verizon of that story.

"SIT BOY!" There they go again. Sigh... I would love to meet Inuyasha... But he can't see me or smell me. Unless i used a potion and a dead soul... Hm Kikyo would have that stuff. I fly down to Inuyasha and sit next to him. "Inuyasha, I will get you to see me. I promise." I told him. Inuyasha's ears popped up and he looked around him. Can he hear me just maybe? "Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" I asked " Where are you? Show yourself!" He yelled back. He thinks i'm a demon. "Inuyasha, I'm not here to hurt anyone I'm here to protect all of you." He clutched his sword. "I'm telling the truth!" I yelled. I At that moment i was scared what if he used his sword on me? "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I don't think i have ever cried so hard in my life. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you." He said as he let go of his sword and tried to find me." I'm sitting right next to you Inuyasha." I told him. "ah." He replied.

That night i went to see Kikyo. " Kikyo?" I asked "Yes, Hello Kyoko." She replied " I suppose you talked to Inuyasha." "Yes, Kikyo I've come to collect a few souls, even if by force." Kikyo pulled back her bow string and aimed her arrow. I did the same. Then the soul Collectors i assigned to Kikyo arrived. " SOUL STEALER!" I yelled. "I GAVE YOU THESE SOUL COLLECTORS FOR A REASON!" "Yes, so some of these souls are rightfully yours, take what you need and leave." She said as she lowered her bow and left. "Damn that woman!" I whispered. I sucked in 4 dead souls and 4 live souls. I got a normal human body or so it seemed. My magic was still around. My job is to protect living souls and collect dead souls. My soul collectors bring me the good dead souls. I go and collect the bad ones. I use my magic arrows to the heart of the person or demon to collect the soul. But it is a sad job. I never use my powers for dark purposes. "You..." Inuyasha? Why is he here? "Inuyasha... I did it you can see me..." I told him. "Who are you..." He asked. "My name is Kyoko, I created the soul collectors that Kikyo bears" I explained "I am not an enemy, but a friend." He was completely confused on what i was saying. Inuyasha...

"Kikyo was here wasn't she?" He asked. Of course he would ask about Kikyo. "Yes, she was and I'm sure she didn't want to be disturbed." I replied. "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU NOW WHAT SHE WOULD WANT?" He yelled. "She tried to murder me! That's Why!" I showed him my scar on my left shoulder. "Kikyo did that?" He asked. "Yes she did, Kikyo and i used to be friends but when Naraku killed her i didn't want her to be erased from the souls of the living so i gave it to Kagome, when Kikyo came back to life she was outraged with what i had done so she shot me, i was givin a spirit body until i could heal, that's how i got this scar." With that i left. In the backround i could hear Inuyasha running behind me. "Kyoko! Come Back!" He Yelled. "ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS TO FIND KIKYO YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT KAGOME!" He stopped in his tracks. "You know about Kagome and Me?" He replied. "Yes i protect her soul and yours from certain harm." I told him. "I don't like the fact that you are always thinking of Kikyo!" At this point i was yelling. "Inuyasha...who is this?" Great Kagome is here. "Hello Kagome, my name is Kyoko Cross." I explained. "Well its a honor to meet you." She replyed. " Inuyasha i would like to talk to her so can you leave?" She asked kindly. "Sure." Inuyasha sounded a little sad. Maybe i upset him. "You wanted to talk to me Kagome?" I asked trying to change my thoughts. "Yes, was Kikyo here?" She asked upset. "Yes but, Kikyo and Inuyasha didn't speak with each other." She looked rather happy now. "I have to go but I'll come see you again Kagome,Ok?" "Ok! Come back safely!" She replyed.

3 days have passed since then. "Welcome back Kyoko." "Inuyasha!" I yelled. He put his hand over my mouth. "ssshhh! Be quiet!" Huh? "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. So that's what spooked him. "Why is Kagome mad at you?" "Because i broke her Alarm clock, or that's what she calls it." He replied. He still had his arm around me and his hand on my face. My heart skipped a beat and my whole body got hot. "Are you OK? You're really warm. Do you have a fever?" I don't get it. It took him forever to warm up to Kikyo and Kagome. So why is he so forward with me? "I'm...fine..." I replied "SIT BOY!" "UGGG!" "OWWWW!" When i opened my eyes Inuyasha was on top of me and i was half way into the ground. I could hear Kagome running toward us. Please don't let her find us! Inuyasha picked me up and put me in the bushes. "Don't move I'll be back." And he ran off.

I could hear them yelling at each other. Inuyasha was big trouble. God I'm tired, it's starting to dark anyway. I closed my eyes and thought of my home, you see I'm like Kagome i came from a modern time. I came from modern America. I died on September 19, 2000. That's when i was turned into a spirit to protect the souls of the fudel era. Why this time was chosen i still don't know. "Kyoko.." I hear someone. "KYOKO!" It's Inuyasha! "Huh? I'm up!" "You fell asleep." "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." I told him. "You're cute when you sleep." . . . . Blush City over here!

"What are you talking about you stupid dog!" I was yelling at him. ? Wait this isn't Inuyasha! "Naraku..." "You are smarter than i thought Kyoko." He told me as he transformed back into Naraku. "NARAKU!" Inuyasha! I pulled back my bow string. Naraku grabbed me around the throat. "You try to kill me Inuyasha, and this girl goes with me!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Inuyasha... Help me..." The world around me was getting dark. "Put her down Naraku!" Kagome shot an arrow proud and true. Then it all went black. "KYOKO!" I guess naraku put me in front of the arrow. I've died... but then whats that? I look down and see inuyasha with a girl with short brown hair, a light dress on and very pale. She was laying on a futon sleeping. Wait...that girl is me! "Inuyasaha!" "Huh? oh, welcome back Kagome." Kagome is here too? "Are you better Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Im fine Inuyasha, Kaede looked at my wound, so its all healed. How is she?" "Let me check" Inuyasaha put his hand over my forehead. "? shes so cold..." I flew down to my body and put my hand on inuyasha's hand. Then all of a sudden i was sucked into my body. " Nooo!" I sat up start. Kagome sat next to me. "I'm so glad you're OK!" Then she got up and walked to the door. "Inuyasha keep an eye on her I'll go get some herbs!" With that she left. " So...Naraku fled..." I asked. " Yea..I was careless he almost choked you to death." " Inu..." Before i could finish Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me. " Thank god you're alive."

-End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Soul

Chapter Two

The Messed Up Love Triangle

Could this really be happening? Am i falling for Inuyasha? I sat there in his arms thinking about it. Inuyasha slowly let go of me. "Inuyasha..." Then the worst thing happened, I woke up. "Oh, you're awake." Kagome said smiling. Darn it. "Yes I'm awake." I'm such a baka. Why am I dreaming about Inuyasha? "Hey Baka, you almost got Kagome killed!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm sorry!" I yelled back. Uh! "Kyoko! Don't push you're self to hard!" "Damn dog…" I whispered. I was bleeding from my shoulder again. "Inuyasha! Get my first ai-!" I put my hand on kagome's mouth. "No. I need to go see someone. Inuyasha, I need a ride." "Fine." He replied. I got changed and met Inuyasha outside. "Go west Inuyasha." "ok." Kikyo what are you up to?

"Inuyasha, drop me off here." MY soul collectors are here. "Kikyo…" Whispered Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, you won't be seeing Kikyo." "huh?"

Kikyo put a barrier in that instant. I couldn't see Inuyasha anymore. "Kyoko, welcome back." "Are you going to fix my shoulder or am I going to make you fix it?" "Fine." Kikyo began wrapping up my shoulder. "Inuyasha seems to trust you." "hm?" the thought shocked me. "He doesn't trust me." "Yes he does." She demanded. "Kikyo…" "Why does everyone keep stealing Inuyasha! My Inuyasha!" "Kikyo I don't want him. Inuyasha doesn't like me, he hates me." I reassured her. When Kikyo was done I got up and left. "KYOKO!" I walk up to Inuyasha and slapped him. "you're a baka Inuyasha. Don't ever protect me again." "I wasn't protecting you baka!" "who were you protecting then?" I demanded. "Kagome…. I was protecting Kagome." "what happened when I was unconscious?" Inuyasha looked down for a minute and then began talking about all kinds of adventures that he had with Kagome and the gang. Then he came to the day he meet me. Inuyasha explained how I smelled like Kikyo and he thought I was a disciple of hers. (Yea right) When Inuyasha figured out who I was he was astounded and angry. He didn't want Kikyo or Kagome to get involved until he knew more. When Naraku showed up Kagome's arrow scraped my shoulder, Naraku was chocking me so Kagome panicked and shoot another arrow straight at me, and it missed and naraku fled.

I didn't no what to say when he said the next thing, "Kagome was crying about you." Kagome… What is wrong with me? "Damn dog….." "What?" He asked. "I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU STUPID DOD!" I yelled. And then the strangest thing happened Inuyasha blushed. "Inuyasha?" He looks sad. I slowly wrap my arms around his big fat head. "A large ego sized head." "Huh?" "Nothing Inuyasha." "Kyoko? Thanks." "You're welcome Inuyasha." After that I started traveling with Inuyasha and the gang. Kagome taught me about herbs and told me how cool Japan is in modern times. Sango taught me how to use plants to fight off demons. Miroku was just a leeching monk. (But you already knew that) Shippo was fun to play games with. And Inuyasha and I liked to watch the stars together. One night I was sitting with Inuyasha and he asked me something,"Kyoko is it possible to stop time?" "What? Why would you want to stop time?" I asked. "So I could stay here with you forever." He told me. "Huh? With me?" "Yes with you! You're my best friend!" Oh. Got my hopes up again. But my face feels like it's on fire. "Kyoko, Are you ok?" My head is killing me. Oh no… "KYOKO!"

End Chapter 2

Lady Kyoko: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Wat?

Lady Kyoko: I have a new toy! *holds up Inuyasha plushie*

Inuyasha: What the hell?


End file.
